Un jour je serai la meilleure nageuse
by Nessie-Dondake
Summary: Une petite histoire qui m'est venu comme ça, à propos de mon couple préféré, OkiKagu :D


Comme les Yatos ne peuvent pas s'exposer au soleil, ils ne savent probablement pas nager, du moins Kagura, puisqu'elle est jeune et n'a pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre à nager.

J'imagine qu'à la piscine, Shinpachi lui apprend à nager, la tient par les mains pour qu'elle batte des pieds avec la tête sous l'eau (je les adore, ce sont de vrais frère et soeur). Puis Shinpachi essaye de la lâcher mais elle coule tout de suite après, ce qui l'oblige à se maintenir à Shinpachi.

Le Shinsengumi est également présent, et Okita la voit se débattre pour nager, et en s'accrochant à Shinpachi parfois. Il se lève de sa chaise longue pour se diriger vers eux.

Après avoir émergé sa tête de l'eau, Kagura soupire.

-C'est fatiguant d'apprendre à nager ~aru!

-Tu y arriveras si tu es motivée, Kagura-chan.

-Mouais…c'est pas grave si je réussis pas, j'aurais qu'à nager avec une bouée ~aru.

Kagura se dirige vers le rebord, prête à remonter. Mais en levant les yeux, elle croise ceux d'Okita, qui la regarde de haut avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncent automatiquement.

-Alors tu sais pas nager? Je ne savais pas que tu étais si pathétique.

-Lâche-moi et noie toi.

-Je suis pas aussi nul que toi pour crever ainsi. C'est pitoyable de te voir utiliser ce binoclard comme bouée de sauvetage.

-Je t'ai pas demandé de nous observer~aru, sale pervers! Et dégage, pour que je parte chercher une frite.

Okita s'accroupit pour réduire la différence de taille entre eux, et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Une poignée de seconde passe, pendant qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux sans rien dire, Kagura se demandant ce qu'il veut. Finalement, il laisse échapper un bref rire avant de lâcher simplement:

-T'es nulle.

Et il s'éloigne, enlevant en même temps sa chemise pour sauter dans la piscine.

Shinpachi rejoint Kagura.

-Kagura-chan, qu'est-ce que tu…

Il s'interrompt en sentant l'aura menaçante s'échapper d'elle. Elle murmure doucement:

-Cet enfoiré de sadique…

-Ka…Kagura-chan…

-JE VAIS FAIRE DE LA PISCINE UNE BASSINE DE SON SANG!

Elle aperçoit au loin l'intéressé qui nage sans difficulté, qui plonge pour longtemps après revenir à la surface. Quand il croise son regard, il lui adresse un sourire chargé de sarcasme avant de plonger de nouveau. Kagura sent en elle la colère gronder, décuplant au passage sa détermination.

-SHINPACHI, APPRENDS MOI A NAGER. JE DEVIENDRAI UNE VERITABLE SIRENE ET JE LE FERAI RAVALER SA PRETENTION A DEUX BALLES AVANT DE LE ***********.

-Euh…calme-toi d'abord.

Ca a pris du temps mais Kagura sait à la fin de la journée plus ou moins nager. Ou, du moins, éviter de couler. Elle nage bizarrement mais du moment qu'elle ne se noie pas…

Okita a ordonné au gardien de laisser la piscine ouverte un peu plus longtemps. Il savait que Kagura allait le provoquer en duel. C'est bien ce qu'elle fait, avec férocité.

-ON NAGE SUR TOUTE LA LONGUEUR. LE PERDANT SE FAIT BUTER PAR L'AUTRE ~ARU.

-Parfait.

Lorsque le départ est annoncé, ils sautent en même temps dans l'eau et nagent sans plus attendre. Kagura envoie de l'eau partout, provoquant des vagues autour d'elle. Elle garde la tête sous l'eau tout le long, mais aveuglée par l'envie de vaincre, elle oublie de prendre des bouffées d'air. Elle ne remarque pas tout de suite que ses poumons commencent à brûler. Son corps devient lourd, ses membres s'affaissent petit à petit.

Ses paupières se ferment.

Sa conscience se trouble. S'évanouit.

Comme dans un rêve, elle sent soudain une pression autour de sa taille et très vite, sent l'air frais caresser son visage. Des exclamations débouchent ses oreilles. Une chaleur contre son dos.

Quelqu'un l'allonge sur le sol froid. Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux, pour voir des formes flous au-dessus d'elle. Sa vue s'éclaircit et le brouillard se dissipe pour laisser place aux visages inquiets de ses amis. Gintoki, Shinpachi, Otae, Kondô et Hijikata sont autour d'elle. Okita est penché sur elle. Son visage exprime un sentiment qui ne lui va pas.

Des soupirs de soulagement retentissent.

-Kagura-chan, on avait eu tellement peur! S'écrie Otae.

-Je peux te consoler, si tu veux! Propose Kondô avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans la face.

Okita recule.

-J'avais eu peur.

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui, choqué. Lui était aussi inquiet? Le roi des sadiques, inquiet? Il complète sa phrase.

-J'avais peur de devoir te faire du bouche-à-bouche.

-Sougo, c'est pas gentil!

Gintoki passe la main dans ses cheveux en regardant Kagura.

-Ne te conduis plus comme une idiote pareille. Enfin, tu es déjà assez idiote en temps normal, mais j'ai pas envie de repêcher ton corps, c'est dégueu.

Kagura baisse la tête, déçue d'elle-même, déçue d'avoir inquiété autant ses proches.

-Je suis désolée, Gin-chan. Je ne me montrerai plus aussi imprudente ~aru.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Okita, le regard lourd de reproches. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de répliquer. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais, même s'il l'a sauvé, il se sent tout de même coupable de cet incident. Il se gratte machinalement la tête.

-La prochaine fois je…t'achèterai des sukonbus.

Kagura se redresse en affichant un sourire, ce qui rend Okita perplexe.

-Je veux juste une revanche ~aru. Quand je saurai parfaitement nager, je te rétamerai.

Okita pousse un soupir discret de satisfaction, avant de répondre:

-Ca me va.

Kagura crie d'une voix pleine de convictions:

-ET JE REFUSE D'AVOIR UNE DETTE ENVERS TOI! C'EST SEULEMENT A CAUSE DE MA STUPIDITE QUE J'AI FAILLI CREVER, ET TU M'AS SAUVÉE. ET CETTE IDÉE ME RÉPUGNE ~ARU. LA PROCHAINE FOIS, CE SERA TOI QUI TE NOIERAS ET C'EST MOI QUI TE SAUVERAI ET ON SERA QUITTES. ENFOIRÉ.

Tandis qu'elle part en fulminant, suivi de Shinpachi et Gintoki qui la rejoint d'un pas épuisé, Okita la regarde s'éloigner, un sourire inconscient aux lèvres.


End file.
